<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHEN GROWN UPS FIND LOVE by Aurora2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055952">WHEN GROWN UPS FIND LOVE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2'>Aurora2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keanu Reeves - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fictional, First Kiss, First Sex, I said purely fictional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two artists realize it's more than art...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New romance, Sexual - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WHEN GROWN UPS FIND LOVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was ten years ago when I first stepped up my exposure to the art world.  I knew I had a vision for my works once I quit my job as an associate professor, but a female artist in Los Angeles needed to do a lot of networking to generate interest and funds to continue to make art and a living.  I attended as many local art functions as I could fit in and that is where I  saw the need to reach out to the lower-income artists in my community and used that message from the universe to participate in a foundation that encourages artists in the neighborhood.  Through my outreach, I was invited to various luncheons and dinners that were attended by LA art patrons of which some were celebrities.  It was not unusual to see familiar faces from tv and movies and on this one fateful evening, I was seated across from Keanu Reeves.  I had been watching his movies my entire life but it's still startling to see him close up in real-time.  I was sitting next to my mentor and life coach and we were engaged in an impassioned conversation of how art can heal a community and it was being phone recorded by someone from my mentors group as there was a smattering of applause when I made my point and stopped talking. Some months later I had an email from someone that represented Keanu and was asking me if I could illustrate a poem he had written for her.  He remembered me from that dinner party and of course I jumped at the chance.  It was a whirlwind of collaboration and then travel to promote said poem that was now a book.  I adored being with him as he was charming and everyone loved him but when it was over I did not see him for a long time.  Neither did I expect to but over the years, as I was developing my paintings, I did see him from time to time and each time I fell a little more in love with a man who was also a movie star.  I put it out of my mind each time as I was much too busy, and he was clearly much in demand and I never imagined myself to be the girlfriend of the most desirable man on the earth.  Of course, having spent time with Keanu made any other man look less interesting and being very tall (6'1") seemed to limit my dating life in general.  
I fell to reading his fan site postings so I knew when he was between projects and made a plan to entice him into another book in which I would photograph him in shadow and he would write the titles for each photo. Knowing he was a poet  I wrote up a proposal and emailed it to him convinced he would not even respond.  But he did. Not right away mind you, and by the time I had a response, I was in France.  That did not deter him.  And we proceeded to make another art book to be promoted.</p><p>On the whirlwind tour of several countries we had become comfortable with the presentations and dinners included good wine every night and much conversation.  Maybe we were both a bit tipsy when I invited him to my room to finish off the expensive bottle of wine.  We stood on the small balcony looking over the twinkling lights of the city and for the first time found ourselves at a loss for words.  That was not a bit like either of us.  We could and did talk about everything.  But here we stood mute in the warm night air.  He took my arm and kissed my cheek then moved to my neck lingeringly.  The electricity that went from my neck to between my legs was instantaneous.  A sigh escaped from me involuntarily.  I did not dare to believe he would feel this way about me and it was happening.  I stepped back and making eye contact I asked "Really?"  He said, "I think so" and then leaned in for a long kiss with much exploration of my mouth with his tongue.  Gentle moans were audible but I was unsure if it was me or him.  He started removing his clothes whilst walking backwards towards the bed.  His jacket and shirt the first to go.  Then sitting on the bed to methodically take off his boots and socks. Then standing and looking directly at me while he dropped his jeans and briefs.  I was paralyzed with this new intimacy.  Watching him undress was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. His penis was becoming erect and he was a dream of masculinity.  Once he was naked I stepped closer and he kissed me again fondling me through my clothes then removing them slowly and deliberately.  We were both naked in the moonlight when he maneuvered us into the bed and under the quilt.  He explored my body with his hands and sucked at my hardening nipples before positioning between my legs and thrusting inside, moans of desire coming from both of us. He was skilled and knew how to move to create the most stimulation to my clitoris and vagina.  I lost all sense of time as I climaxed and shortly after he did too with a lot of vocalization and sighing at the end when he was laying his entire weight on me.<br/>
Presently he rolled off me and staring at the ceiling he told me he had been waiting for the right moment for a long time. He did not want to push me or take advantage in any way but he thought he was falling in love with me and was I ok with that?  I just smiled and nuzzled his furry face and neck while we fell asleep with the balcony doors wide open, a new life for both of us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>